Chris Jericho one-shot
by explicitviolence
Summary: Chris Jericho/OC smutty & romantic one shot. Please, please read. More of a description is before the story. I'd really appreciate it.


**So this is just a smutty Chris Jericho/OC one-shot that I've had in my head (and in my documents on my computer) for a whiiiile now. It's basically just practice, I guess? Haha. Because I've never been entirely comfortable with writing any type of smut, so this was just an experiment since I'd like to include some in the current stories I have, and some future stories I'll be writing. Anyways. If you could quickly review this and let me know what you think, (i.e areas of improvement, tips, constructive criticism, positive things about it, etc) I would much appreciate it, and I'm sure readers of my current stories would too, lol. Which by the way, due to school and my job, I obviously haven't updated them in too long, but I promise both stories will be updated sometime tomorrow (or today, actually 'cus it's well past midnight), and the updates will hopefully be more frequent now that the semester has ended. So here we go. I hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

"Nattie, will you please tell me what's going on?" Ashley whined from the passenger seat, pulling on the blindfold Natalya insisted she wore before they took off from the hotel.  
"It's a surprise, Ash. Now stop whining.", Natalya chuckled.  
"Can I at least take the blindfold off?" Ashley asked.  
"I was about to say yes just so you could see the look on my face. That's such a stupid question", Natalya replied slightly hitting the younger girls arm.  
Natalya pulled into the airport parking lot and parked in a stall close to the entrance. "Ok, you can get out but don't be stupid and try to walk anywhere, and don't you dare take off the blindfold". Ashley just groaned loudly in response and slowly got out of the car, trying not to fall over. Natalya was right at Ashley's side as she emerged from the car.  
"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Natalya asked moving her hand quickly in front of Ashley's face before raising her middle fingers and waving them slowly, close to her eyes.  
"Nattie.. I'm positive", Ashley said growing ancy.  
"Ok good! Let's go then!" Nattie said grabbing Ashley's arm and leading her into the airport. She was considering getting Ashley some ear buds so she wouldn't be able to hear the noises and figure out too quickly where they were, but she decided against it and luckily, there wasn't a lot of commotion and to make matters better, it seemed that the overhead speakers weren't functioning because they hadn't heard any news on flights boarding or landing in the five minutes they had been standing there.  
"What are we dooooing? I'm getting tired of standing here", Ashley groaned yet again. Natalya just shook her head and sighed. When she looked up, she saw Chris coming through the terminal in the distance. She immediately smiled and turned to Ashley.  
"So, are you suuure you can't see anything?" Nattie said trying to hide her excitement. Growing tired of her friend's antics, Ashley groaned once more.  
"Nattie I.." Ashley said ripping the blind fold off, but before she could say anything more, she looked around and realized where they were. Her eyesight became slightly blurry due to the tears welling up. "Nattie..", Ashley said turning to her but Natalya cut her off and turned her to face the terminal. Ashley immediately saw Chris and dropped her purse to the floor. Before she even realized exactly what was happening, her legs were quickly taking her closer and closer to the handsome man that she hadn't seen in what was far too long for her. Upon seeing her running towards him, Chris dropped his bags and walked closer to her. She jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He chuckled and his toned arms engulfed her into a tight embrace. "Oh my god", Ashley said, holding Chris' face in her small hands, "I've missed you so much", she said the tears coming down her face freely now. Before he could say anything back, she kissed him like no one had ever kissed him before, and he kissed her back immediately. Their lips moved together with such passion and intensity. When they finally broke the kiss, Chris ran the padding of his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears.  
"I've missed you too", Chris said trying to choke back his own tears. He counted down the days he'd be back with the WWE just so he could see her. As much as he loved touring with his band, he couldn't help but want to hurry back to see the beautiful woman he knew was waiting for him. "Now stop crying, pretty girl", Chris smiled before planting a gentle, quick kiss on her lips. He put her down and picked up his things and she straightened out her dress, remembering they were in an airport. He held his free hand out for her and she slid her fingers between his, squeezing his hand tightly. Ashley wiped her cheeks as they approached Natalya.  
"Thank you, Nat. I really appreciate you doing this", Chris smiled warmly at her.  
Natalya shrugged and returned the smile, "anytime. I don't know how you put up with her constant whining, though", she laughed. Ashley gasped and pushed at Natalya playfully.  
"I honestly can't tell ya. I ask myself every day why I put up with it", he laughed and got a soft slap in the chest and even louder gasp from Ashley in response while Natalya just laughed. Chris held his chest and twisted his face in pain to mess with her. Ashley just laughed at the look on Chris' face and he pulled her against his side and kissed the top of her head.  
"Let's go get something to eat, Ash", Chris said. She just nodded and smiled up at him. "Do you want to join us, Nat?" he asked.  
"No, it's ok. I'll let you two have the evening to yourselves", Natalya winked handing Ashley her purse. "Just don't get in too much trouble, kids", she chuckled.  
"I'll have her home by ten", Chris Joked.  
"Oh, please take her all night. I don't want to deal with the whining anymore!" Natalya said earning a short bark of laughter from Chris. Ashley just crossed her hands over her chest and rolled her eyes trying to hold back her laughter, but failing.  
"As much as I'd like to make a witty comeback, because trust me, I have one.. I'm just going to say thank you", Ashley said bringing Natalya into a tight hug before parting their separate ways.

At the restaurant, the couple sat next to each other in small booth at the back. Ashley sat with part of her back leaning against Chris' chest and her legs crossed. Chris looked closely through the menu, he hadn't eaten since early that morning and he was starving. Ashley couldn't have cared less about the menu or the food. She sipped at her wine and ran her left hand slowly up and down Chris' thigh through his tight jeans, her head resting on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and sat his menu down before moving her long brown hair behind her ear. "You should probably stop doing that", he whispered. She smirked and ran her finger tips agonizingly slow over the hardening bulge in his pants. Chris let out a soft groan and shifted in the booth. Ashley leaned up and laid soft kisses to his neck, sucking the skin slightly while still teasing him.  
"Shit," he sighed "let's go". Chris got up, and Ashley followed. He grabbed a waiter and paid for their drinks before walking out to their rental car. He opened the passenger door for her, closing it once she was seated and walked around to the driver's seat. As soon as he got in, Ashley was on her knees in her seat, facing him and her hands were on his face turning it toward her. She attacked his mouth with a passionate and long, needy kiss and he placed his hand on the back of her thigh, kissing her back. He had never felt such need from her before and it turned him on like crazy. He reluctantly pulled away and started the car.  
"Babe, the sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner we can continue this", he said placing one last soft kiss to her lips.  
"Fiiine", she smiled flopping back into her seat and putting her seatbelt on.  
Only three minutes into the drive and Ashley took her seatbelt off. The clicking sound caught Chris' attention and he looked at her questionably as she leaned over towards him. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Ssssh", was all she said as she lightly sucked the skin on the sensitive part of his neck before dipping her head and stopping just above the large, hard bulge in his pants. His eyes went from her to the road. She, again, ran her fingers teasingly across the bulge before kissing it through his jeans. She moaned as she felt the heat radiating through the tight material. She moved her lips and tongue across it, feeling his cock stir slightly, as her hand went back and forth between his left and right thigh, slowly massaging them. She loved that she could hear his soft groans through the metal music coming through the car speakers. She brought her face back to his neck, again sucking at the sensitive skin and sending shivers down his spine. He was already finding it hard to concentrate on the road when she brought her hands to the button and zipper on his pants and quickly undid them, sliding her hand into his pants. She pulled down his boxers just enough to place small kisses, followed by slow, teasing licks to the tip of his cock. "Fuck, Ash", Chris said through heavy breaths. She smirked and pulled his boxers down further, taking the tip in her mouth and she moaned lightly tasting the small drops of pre cum. The vibrations from her moan made him jolt lightly in his seat and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes from the pleasure. "Ash", he said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. She picked her head up upon noticing the car had stopped. "Finally", she said kissing him before she got out of the car. "Yeah, really", he mumbled to himself as he tried to button and zip his pants back up. He got out of the car and turned to get his suitcase and bags out of the trunk and smirked when he saw Ashley bent over into the trunk grabbing his bags for him. He stood behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, bringing her ass against him. She let out a soft moan as his hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her head back. She then turned around so she was facing him and locked her fingers together behind his neck. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I've missed you so much", she said while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled and kissed her again, "I've missed you too, baby", he mumbled against her lips. "Now come on", he said grabbing a couple of his bags in one hand, and closed the trunk before holding Ashley's hand so she could guide them to her hotel room.  
Ashley took the room key from her purse and opened the door quickly. She threw her purse down just as he did his bags. Chris sat on the edge of the bed and bent over to take his shoes off, sighing as they came off. When he sat back up straight, Ashley was standing in front of him with a small smile on her face. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She was now standing between his legs, his arms around his neck, again playing the hair on the nape of his neck. Chris then moved her legs to where she was in a straddling position on his lap. He moved his head forward, dragging his bottom lip slowly across her neck, while his hands when up the back of he dress and rested against the small of her back. Her breath hitched slightly, and her eyes fluttered close as Chris sucked gently on her neck. Ashley's eyes opened quickly when he moved his hands under her thighs and she felt herself being lifted from his lap. Chris turned them around, positioning himself between her legs, using one arm to elevate himself above her. He again went to her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. She moaned quietly, dragging her hand up his back, signalling for him to take his shirt off and he happily obliged. He sat up on his knees and swiftly pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it beside the bed. Ashley took in the wonderful sight before her and sat up. She grabbed his face and kissed him with even more passion that either of them thought possible. He kissed her back and they could both feel the other's complete need for eachother. When Ashley finally broke the kiss, she went straight for Chris' pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down as much as she could. Chris stood up to remove his pants completely before he smirked and crawled back to Ashley, engulfing her in another long kiss. She laid back, pulling Chris back on top of her, his hand roaming up her thigh, under her dress sending chills up her spine. He groaned and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it down and she picked her hips up helping him. He tossed her dress to the side and went straight back to work, wasting no time. Chris planted a quick kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck, then to her collar bones, to her chest, not leaving one inch of skin unkissed. She squirmed slightly beneath him as his lips trailed further and further down her body, their eyes locked on eachother's the whole time. He brought his hand up the inside of her thigh before taking his index finger and slowly gliding it along her clit from the outside of her panties. She moaned softly, biting her bottom lip. Chris moved his finger down further and swallowed hard when he felt how wet her panties were. He pushed them to the side and put only the tip of his finger in her entrance before taking it back out and licking it clean and taking her panties all the way off. Without warning, he then slid his finger completely inside her and watched as she arched her back slightly and let out another soft moan. Chris smirked as he moved his finger faster, in and out of her and she let out more moans. Ashley grabbed at her own breasts while Chris fingered her, and right when she locked eyes with him again, he dipped his head and pressed his tongue against her clit. He licked her agonzingly slow before speeding up slightly, adding another finger inside her, while rubbing his cock with his free hand. She bucked her hips against his face and hand in a steady rythm and her moans grew louder as she grew wetter watching him stroke himself. "Fuck, come here", Chris said pulling his fingers out of her, and laying on his back. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up until she was straddling him. Ashley then moved her body up until her knees were on either side of his head, her pussy only inches away from his mouth. Chris held her hips and pulled her down so he could taste her. She held onto the headboard and ground her pussy against Chris' mouth, his tongue never leaving her clit. Her legs began to shake and her breaths became unsteady and shallow. Chris then grabbed her hips tight and pulled her away from him. He didn't want her to get a release just yet. "Baaabe", she whined. "Sssh", he said placing the palm of his hand on the side of her neck and bringing her face closer to him for a quick kiss before laying her on her back once more. He got off the bed to quickly pull his boxers off and was right back on her again, pressing his lips to hers for a long kiss. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it softly causing him to moan against her lips. He pulled away, unable to take the torture anymore and took his cock in his hand, guiding to her entrance. His breathing became quicker as he felt how wet she was, and slowly slid himself inside her. She closed her eyes in pleasure and took a deep breath as she felt Chris fill her completely. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her to support his weight. "Ashley, look at me", he whispered against her lips. She did as he asked, and they looked into each others eyes as he thrusted into her slowly. She tangled her hands in his hair and arched her back, moaning at Chris' continuous antogonizinly slow thrusts. Ashley couldn't take it anymore, she knew exactly what Chris was waiting for and she didn't hesitate to give it to him. "Chris...please..faster", she moaned. He smirked and kissed her again before taking her arms and pinning them above her head while quickening his pace. He loved hearing her beg for him. He slid his hands into hers, their fingers interlocking as he hardened and quickened his pace. The room was now filled with the sound of their skin slapping together, Ashley's moans, and Chris' heavy breaths and soft moans. He then let go of her hands and sat up on his knees, taking one of her legs and holding it above his shoulder while he continued to plow his hard cock into her. "Oh my god, Chris!", she practically screamed, causing him to fuck her harder. He leaned back down, her leg still over his shoulder and he kissed her again, fucking her faster and more relentlessly than ever. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and drug them down his back as his teeth sank into her neck. He moaned loudly into her neck, nibbling her earlobe as one of his hands traveled down between her legs so he could rub her clit. She arched her back and her moans and breaths grew unsteady.  
"Do you like that, baby?", Chris whispered in her ear.  
"Yes", she moaned.  
"I didn't hear you, Ashley. Do you like when I rub your clit while I fuck you?", he asked.  
"Yes!", she moaned loudly.  
"Are you going to cum for me, baby?", he asked.  
"Yes", she barely got out.  
"Yes what, Ash?"  
"Yes...I'm going to...oh fuck, Chris.. I'm cumming", she said between moans and heavy breaths.  
Her whole body began shaking and Chris groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. After a couple more hard thrusts, Chris came inside her and dropped her leg gently back on the bed. He rested his head on her chest trying to catch is breath. She smiled and twirled strands of his hair around her finger and he groaned before lifting his head. "I love you", he said pressing his lips against hers. "I love you too", she whispered. He rolled off of her and onto his back and pulled her body against his. Ashley rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped her legs around his leg. He couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out almost immediatly. He knew he had missed her but he didn't realize exactly how much until her had her cuddled up against him and he was able to fall asleep with her again. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you" one last time before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**So there ya have it folks. I actually wanted to make Chris Jericho/OC Ashley into a full story, but I don't have any big, intruiging ideas for it, and I don't think anyone will really care to read it anyways. But y'know, if you have any ideas for me, I'd love to hear them because I still really want to make this into a full story. I just love the idea of them and everything they could be. But anywhooo, haha. Please, please review. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
